dragon_storyfandomcom-20200223-history
Haunt on Hex Hill Dragon Tales Event
Previous Event----- -----Next Event The was the seventh limited time Dragon Tales event released in Dragon Story. Tasks: ---- Chapter 1 (2 Acts) 1. Plant Impruberries (6). (Skip: 6 ) 2. Harvest Impruberries (6). (Skip: 6 ) Prize: 1 Banshee Dragon ---- Chapter 2 (2 Acts) 1. Raise your Banshee Dragon to level 4. (Skip: 4 ) 2. Complete 1 Haunted Halls. (Skip: 13 ) Prize: 500 16,000 ---- Chapter 3 (2 Acts) 1. Win 2 Battle Arena Matches. (Skip: 55 ) 2. Harvest Firapples (8). (Skip: 10 ) Prize: 10,000 ---- Chapter 4 (3 Acts) 1. Complete 1 Endless Research. (Skip: 25 ) 2. Raise your Banshee Dragon to level 7. (Skip: 7 ) 3. Breed a Banshee Dragon with another Dragon. (Skip: 20 ) Prize: 1 Lost Kingdom ---- Chapter 5 (4 Acts) 1. Harvest Pumpwings (5). (Skip: 25 ) 2. Complete 1 Haunted Halls. (Skip: 13 ) 3. Collect 40 Haunted Runestones from farms. (Skip: 40 ) 4. Breed a Banshee Dragon with another Dragon. (Skip: 20 ) Prize: 12,000 ---- Chapter 6 (2 Acts) 1. Raise your Banshee Dragon to level 10. (Skip: 20 ) 2. Craft 1 Hex Scroll . (Skip: 65 ) Prize: 10 ---- Chapter 7 (4 Acts) 1. Complete 1 Endless Research. (Skip: 25 ) 2. Have 1 Noble Crystal. (Skip: 90 ) 3. Raise your Banshee Dragon to level 11. (Skip: 22 ) 4. Win 4 Battle Arena Matches. (Skip: 105 ) Prize: 1 Ghost Armor Dragon ---- Chapter 8 (4 Acts) 1. Raise your Ghost Armor Dragon to level 4. (Skip: 4 ) 2. Harvest Buffbeets (6). (Skip: 12 ) 3. Win 3 Battle Arena Matches. (Skip: 85 ) 4. Collect 40 Haunted Runestones from farms. (Skip: 40 ) Prize: 12,000 ---- Chapter 9 (3 Acts) 1. Raise your Banshee Dragon to level 12. (Skip: 24 ) 2. Raise your Ghost Armor Dragon to level 7. (Skip: 7 ) 3. Craft 1 Forgotten Throne . (Skip: 99 ) Prize: 10 ---- Chapter 10 (4 Acts) 1. Harvest Impruberries (13). (Skip: 10 ) 2. Raise your Banshee Dragon to level 13. (Skip: 26 ) 3. Win 5 Battle Arena Matches. (Skip: 135 ) 4. Raise your Ghost Armor Dragon to level 10. (Skip: 295 ) Prize: 1 Spirit Queen Dragon DragonTalesHaunted1.png DragonTalesHaunted2.png HauntCh1Act1.png HauntCh1Act2.png HauntCh1Prize.png HauntCh1to2.png HauntCh2Act1.png HauntCh2Act2.png HauntCh2Prize.png HauntCh2to3.png HauntCh3Act1.png HauntCh3Act2.png HauntCh3Prize.png HauntCh3to4.png HauntCh4Act1.png HauntCh4Act2.png HauntCh4Act3.png HauntCh4Prize.png HauntCh4to5.png HauntCh5Act1.png HauntCh5Act2.png HauntCh5Act3.png HauntCh5Act4.png HauntCh5Prize.png HauntCh5to6.png HauntCh6Act1.png HauntCh6Act2.png HauntCh6Prize.png HauntCh6to7.png HauntCh7Act1.png HauntCh7Act2.png HauntCh7Act3.png HauntCh7Act4.png HauntCh7Prize.png HauntCh7to8.png HauntCh8Act1.png HauntCh8Act2.png HauntCh8Act3.png HauntCh8Act4.png HauntCh8Prize.png HauntCh8to9.png HauntCh9Act1.png HauntCh9Act2.png HauntCh9Act3.png HauntCh9Prize.png HauntCh9to10.png HauntCh10Act1.png HauntCh10Act2.png HauntCh10Act3.png HauntCh10Act4.png HauntCh10Prize.png Story: 'Dragon Tales: Haunt on Hex Hill' *For hundreds of years, the lonely Banshee Dragon has wandered the halls of Hex Hill, the castle of an ancient kingdom long forgotten. Why she was there and why she could not leave were unknown, but as the years wore on, the solitude of her existence bored her. The Banshee Dragon decided it was time to leave the cursed castle she was trapped in. *The Banshee Dragon remembered a rumor from long ago about a spell that would allow the one trapped in the castle to escape during a Red Moon. It was important to first find when the next rare, Red Moon would be. As the Banshee Dragon explored the castle for clues... something was following her in the darkness... *She ran as fast as her feet would take her! Around corners and down dark passages, the Banshee Dragon lost her pursuer. As she made her way to the castle's main library, she couldn't help but wonder what it was that chased her, and why? All she knew is that as it ran, it made a horribly loud clanking sound... *Hours passed as the Banshee Dragon flipped through hundreds of books. The endless amount of tomes and texts seemed daunting, but what were a few hours when she was trapped for hundreds of years? Some time later she found what she was looking for, a book on the lunar cycles! Not only did it depict exactly when the next Red Moon would occur, it would occur in six days! It was time to get to work. *Books were piled up almost ceiling high around the Banshee Dragon. She was getting closer to her goal, but she felt a presence watching over her once more. From the corner of her eye, she spotted the menacing figure in the nearby doorway. She couldn't continue her research with this interloper, so she decided to go on the offensive. Striking out in the opposite direction, the Banshee dashed out of the room as a clattering of armor chased after her. *Running through the candlelit corridors, the Banshee Dragon began chanting an incantation to trap her pursuer. Left, then right, down dark and dangerous halls she weaved. Finally it was time. Spinning around she casts a spell of entrapment and with a flash of blinding light, the creature was captured! It was a dragon... or at least it was a living set of dragon armor? Either way, she had work to do. Leaving the armored creature behind, she returned to her work. *The Red Moon would rise in just 3 days time and she was no closer to figuring out how to break the curse. The curse was put on the souls of the dragons left in the castle, so to escape she would have to conduct the spell... but it seemed as if something major was missing from the equation. There was no way she alone would be able to cast such a powerful spell... *Almost at wits' end, the Banshee Dragon was hit with the answer like a ton of bricks. The curse was placed on all the dragons in the castle. She thought she was the only one left, but that suit of armor wasn't just a ghost, it was a Ghost Armor DRAGON! She hurried out of the library and found the Ghost Armor Dragon defeated and stuck in her spell. Upon a closer look, it was obvious that this dragon was stuck in this prison just as she was. She apologized and offered to release the dragon if it would assist her in trying to free them from this curse. *Weakened by the entrapment spell the Banshee Dragon placed on it, the Ghost Armor Dragon needed to regain its strength and more to assist in the ritual. The two practiced minor spells and spent countless hours pouring over texts and scrolls. Something still didn't add up. The spell should lift the curse of those trapped in the castle, but it says that only one dragon will emerge? *The Sun began to disappear beyond the horizon and the Red Moon would be there shortly. Both dragons were the most powerful they've ever been but how would only one of them leave this place if both were required to break the curse? That was it! They both needed to cast the spell, but the spell would bind them together into a stronger, more powerful dragon and as one they would leave the cursed castle! With the Red Moon high above the castle and in place, the time was now. With magical powers whirling around the two as they cast their powerful spell of freedom, an energetic blast tore through the castle, removing the curse and restoring the kingdom to its once glorious state. In the center of the library, with pages and scrolls fluttering back down to the ground, there stood a powerful and fierce creature. It was a banshee covered in brilliant armor, the two had combined to free themselves as the Spirit Queen Dragon! Notes *The Event was available at level 23. *The began on October 27, 2015 and ended on November 12, 2015. Category:Gameplay Category:Dragon Tales Event